March of the fire ants
by Vernon Danforth
Summary: All circles created with intention. An ocean turns yellow. It soothes the eye


March of the fire ants.

* * *

Scattered.  
Chaos.  
Millions of the tiny creatures running across the concrete jungle.  
Ants. Mere ants. Nothing less.

These ants fight over each other, pushing one another over, stepping over their brothers.  
Fear. Escape.  
What will these ants do in order to maintain survival?  
Anything in their power. Including stinging each other.  
They fear what fears them more. Its fear drives theirs, causing complete chaos amongst the streets.

Anything to get away.

A monstrous roar, accompanied by a gigantic crash. Buildings toppling onto other buildings.  
Fire.  
Smoke barrels up from the burning rubble. The screams of a thousand mobians are silenced by over four hundred tons of hot cement and burning wood.  
An outcry from the survivors, as they can't help but look back as they run for their tiny little lives. Just out of the reach of this monster.  
This monster.  
Monster? Really?

It's currently raining on Station Square.  
Sort of.

This giant monster whips its tentacles around in confusion, knocking down buildings and sky scrapers. Blimps and helicopters. Anything that threatens its existence.

Missiles attempt to penetrate the giant being, but an energy field stops them in their tracks, causing them to explode on impact.

The poor mobians didn't even think about how the sea was acting before trying to cross the bridge to get off the island. Explosions erupting from the surface of the water, the sturdy bridge shaking and buckling.  
It doesn't take long for the bridge to collapse into the water below, leaving the mobians victim to the angry sea.  
Quite literally.

Chaos continues its reign over the city, whatever it is. Stomping the ants and knocking over their pile.

The real question doesn't even involve the events that took place.  
The real question involves the dispute of the morals of the two different kinds of creatures we have here. Truly, are the insects any better than that of the large beast that attacks them?

* * *

Oh god. What the fuck have I done?  
Who could have thought this would come back to bite me in the ass?  
Not me, that's for fucking sure.

Perfect Chaos. What I didn't take into account is that I would be fucked, too.  
The only thing that was on my mind was revenge.  
Revenge to Sonic. Revenge to the world.

Staring out the window to this apartment on the seventy first floor of this building. My office building.  
There, on the horizon. The exact opposite end of the city is in complete chaos.  
I suppose it's a fitting title.

I didn't think it was possible to achieve this type of shit. I honestly didn't know the fucker could get this powerful. The tablets said it would be indestructible, but that was chalked up to spooky language.

Now if finally occurs to me.

I guess it's not so bad. There wasn't much left for me to do, anyway.  
My whole purpose was conquering these pygmies, and the pygmies wouldn't have it. Might as well destroy them.

Never did I consider the fact that I would go down, too.  
I don't even have to use my weapons on him to know I can't win. The military already proved that.  
They have better weapons than I do. I'm just not big enough to shoot missiles at.  
But Chaos is. It's not like it helps, though. Not when you can make a fucking energy shield.  
How in god's name do you stop a fucking thing like that?

I suppose it doesn't matter, though.  
Guess it's all for the better. If this land is to fall, it will fall by my hand.  
My hand will fall with it, for it would be a boring existence anyway.

No. I won't even try to defend myself. I'll just pour myself another glass of whisky and watch.

Watch perfect chaos head my direction.  
When it gets here, I'll be waiting with a drunken smile on my face.

Chaos will be heading my way, and hopefully I won't even see his attack coming.

Swallow another hit, and set the glass down on some important plans for something that doesn't matter anymore. Push the button on the intercom to speak.  
Clear my throat.  
"Snively?"  
"Yes, doctor?"  
I can hear the fear in his voice. Panic, even.  
Poor bastard,  
"You're fired. What you do from here on out is entirely your decision."  
"What? But si-"  
"You heard me"  
After that, I shut the intercom off, and rip the cord from the ass end of it.

Staring at the window, and nonchalantly pouring myself another drink. This time the short glass is almost completely full.  
Taking a couple of swallows, I set the glass down again and open my desk, fetching the humidor.  
Popping the top, I pour all the cigars out onto my desk, making a nice little mess of loose tobacco all over my paperwork.  
Opening the case with the cigar cutter with one hand, and plucking a cigar from the desktop, I snip the end off, and start to search the clutter for a lighter.

I've defied death by inhaling these things since I was thirteen.  
Thinking this to myself while lighting the end of the cigar.  
Laugh and inhale.

I've defied death all this time in the war against the rodents.  
Escaped death so many times against their feeble "military"  
They destroyed me completely, and I still managed to crawl from underneath the rubble, almost entirely unscathed. Was this luck? Was this fate?

Who knows? I sure as fuck don't.

All I know is that I'm still here.  
Pumping blood.  
Sucking air.  
How long is this going to last?

I'll give it thirty minutes.

I doubt there will be any crawling out from beneath the rubble this time.

Even cockroaches and ants alike get squashed. If you kill enough of them at once, they might not even come back.


End file.
